Many radio receivers utilize in-phase and quadrature local oscillator signals to downconvert a received signal. The performance of the radio receiver may depend in part on the characteristics of the local oscillator signals. For example, the Noise Figure (NF) or linearity of a radio receiver may be dependent, at least in part, on the characteristics of the local oscillator signals.